New Kids on Campus
by Kamen Rider Lightning
Summary: Four new student from North Academy come to duel academy and meet jaden and the gang and sparks fly especially when one of them has a dark secret. On Hiatus
1. Ch 1:Warrior's Strength

Chapter 1:Warrior's Strength

The smell of the ocean was very strong to Zach as was on the deck of the ship that was taking him to this place called Duel Academy.

"I am so bored right now." he said it had 3 hours since he left North Academy, Zach and 3 others had been chosen for a transfer program to go to Duel Academy island

"Zach enjoy it while it lasts cause as soon as we get off it'll be classes and duels all the time." Akira his best friend said to him

"I know I know but until we get here I'm just so bored."

"Ugh boys." she mumbled

"What was that, I didn't quite hear ya on that." Zach laughed

At Duel Academy

"Hurry up Syrus!" a boy wearing a red blazer shouted

"I am Jay, remember your legs are longer than mine." the boy with blue hair shouted back

"Man, what's with running all the time." a boy that had a strange resemblance to a koala said to himself these were Jaden Yuki top Slifer red duelist on campus and his two best friends Syrus and Chumley they too were in Slifer red over the past year the Slifer red dorm has been given the title of the underdogs thanks to Jaden being not only the top Slifer Red but the best duelist in the whole academy.

"Look there is a ship coming into dock, hmm wonder what's going on?" Jaden asked

"No idea lets go find out."

"Good suggestion Syrus, hurry up Chumley."

"I'm(breath)trying(breath)."Chumley said almost out of breath

Back on the ship

"Attention we will be arriving at Duel Academy in the next hour so prepare your decks, repeat we will be arriving at Duel Academy in the next hour." the loud speaker announced

"Its' about time we got there, look Akira I can see it." Zach exclaimed and judging by the look on his face he was beyond exited when Akira saw this look on her friends face she wasn't surprised she and Zach were the best duelists at North Academy Adam being slightly better than her

"Chill Zach you're making this academy look bad." at this Zach and Akira turned around to find that Ryuzaki had appeared on the deck his rank was third and his specialty deck was a dragon deck

"Sorry Ryu, I'm just totally exited for this."

"It's apparent." Ryu said with a some what annoyed look on his face. Ryu was a serious duelist and didn't have time with this nonsense attitude that Zach had

"Ok boys chill." Akira spoke up "Before WWIII breaks out."

"Sorry." both of them apologized

Of in the distance the fourth duelist Jen was in her room

"Finally a deck that suits me and my Red-Eyes." she said with a smirk on her face

On the Duel Academy Dock

"Here comes the boat and the new students lets hope they aren't like those slackers Jaden and his group." This man was Professor Vellian Crowler head of Obelisk Blue dorm and assistant headmaster of the academy

"Yes yes." a short stubby person beside Prof. Crowler he was Bonaparte Crowlers right hand man

"I'm actually interested to see what these new students can do, what do you say Prof. Crowler."

"Of course, Chancellor Sheppard, I'm really forward to them."

"Good, oh I don't want any funny business going on either, that means no getting rid of Jaden or the Slifer Dorms."

"As you say Chancellor." Bonaparte spoke up

"Here they come now."

The four duelist stepped off the boat

"OH DRY LAND THANK YOU THANK YOU." Zach was the first one that spoke

"Jeez man do you ever chill?" Ryu asked

"Nope he is always full of energy." Akira said as she just laughed it was apparent that she was amused

"God he is such an idiot, it's like he hasn't ever been on land before." Jen scolded at Zach

"Ah hello students, I am Chancellor Sheppard and welcome to duel academy, may I ask what your names are." Chancellor Sheppard asked the teens

"I am the number four ranked duelist and North Academy Jennifer Williams." Jen spoke up

"Ryu Saito number three ranked duelist at North Academy." Ryu stated

"Number two ranked duelist at North Academy Akira Tenshi." Akira announced

"And I'm the number one ranked duelist from North Academy Zachary Scott"

Next thing that happened was Jaden and his group arrived to see the commotion

"Oh hello are you guys new students?" Jaden asked

"Yeah this is Jen, Ryu, Akira, and my name is Zach."

"Nice to meet you guys my name is Jaden Yuki." Jaden said

"Likewise man who are you guys." Zach asked Syrus and Chumley

"Chumley Huffington."

"Sy-syrus Truesdale."

"Wait did you say Truesdale?" Jen asked with a surprised look on her face

"Yeah why."

"Then your brother wouldn't happen to be Zane Truesdale."

"Yes he is my big brother."

"Nice, I've always wanted to duel him." she said with a look of pure hunger for that duel

"Speaking of duels, Jaden you are scheduled to face one of these students today who do you want to face." Chancellor Sheppard asked the Slifer red student

"I'll face Zach he looks like he will be a great opponent."

"Zach do you accept Jadens challenge."

"Yes I do." Zach said he was eager for this duel he heard a lot about this Jaden Yuki and he wanted to see what this kid was made of

"Well alright lets head to the duel arena."

In the duel arena

"I hope Jaden knows what he is doing Syrus." Chumley said obviously worried that Jaden might lose

"Hey guys what going on."

"Yes do tell."

"Alexis, Bastion what are guys doing here."

"We heard the four new duelist are here and we wanted to see them for ourselves." Bastion said

"Yeah, and besides I've heard about these guys they are the top ranked duelist from North Academy." Alexis told them. Alexis Rhodes was in the Obelisk blue dorm and she was a pretty good duelist as for Bastion Misawa he was a Ra yellow student and he relied on strategy and was famous for thinking three moves ahead of his opponents.

On the duel arena floor

"This will be good don't you agree Zach."

"Most defiantly Jaden, most defiantly."

"Duelist shuffle your decks and begin." Sheppard said over the loud speaker

"OK GAME ON."

"LETS ROCK."

Zach:4000

Jaden:4000

"I'll go first Jaden."

"Fine with me."

"I'll draw and place two cards face down, and summon my Queen's Knight in attack mode (ATK/1500 Def/1600), and with that I'll end."

"Alright my go."

"I draw and I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode (ATK/800 DEF/1200) and when Bubbleman is the only card on my field I can draw two new cards, I'll throw down two face downs, then I equip him with the spell Bubble Blaster now his attack is increased by 800."

Bubbleman (ATK/800-1600)

Queen's Knight (ATK/1500)

"Bubbleman attack with bubble shot!"

"Not so fast I activate my trap Magic Cylinder, now this will redirect your attack directly to your life points."

"WHAT!"

Zach:4000

Jaden:2400

In the stands

"Wow that was a good move by Zach." Alexis said

"Of course" Akira said as she came sit down with Jadens friends "Zach is the best duelist at North Academy and is ranked number one."

"What are you serious!?" Bastion asked shocked

"Yup dead serious."

Back to the duel

"Now I'll draw and now I'll summon my King's Knight in attack mode (ATK/1600 DEF/1400), now since Queen's Knight is out I get to special summon my Jack's Knight in attack mode (ATK/1900 DEF/1000)."

"Wow what a combo man that's really sweet."

"Thanks, finally someone agrees with me that this combo is awesome."

"No problem man, now lets continue."

"As you wish, Jack's Knight attack Bubbleman with Spades Blade Attack!"

Bubbleman (ATK/1600-800)

"Wait what happened??" Zach looked shocked that Jadens monster was still there "Isn't you monster supposed to be bye-bye now."

"Usually but when Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble Blaster then the blaster takes the hit and the damage dealt is 0."

"Nice, now Queen's Knight attack with Heart of Blades."

"Nope activate Hero barrier, with this as long as I have an Elemental Hero on the field you attack is negated."

"Not bad but I still have King's Knight and he'll attack your Bubbleman, attack with Diamond Blade!"

"I activate my other face down Draining Shield, this takes your monsters attack points and adds them back to my life points."

Zach:4000

Jaden:4000

In the Stands

Akira has a look of amusement on her face while everyone is relaxed that Jaden got his life points back even

"Wow this is the best duel I think Zach has ever been in." Akira spoke up

"Really?"

"Bastion was it, look at Zach's face he is enjoying this duel, its been a while since he had a challenge at North Academy."

"Whoa you're right, he's having just as much fun as Jaden." Alexis spoke up on this

In the Duel Arena Box Seats

"Your Right Chancellor, this is exciting."

"Told you Professor Crowler but, I feel like Zach is just starting."

On the duel floor

"I'll end my turn by playing this little number facedown and end."

"Now my draw, now I'll summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode (ATK/1600 DEF/1400, now I'll equip him with the spell card Spark Blaster, now when Sparkman is equipped with this I can change the battle positions of three monsters so all three of you monster are now going in defense mode."

King's Knight (DEF/1400)

Queen's Knight (DEF/1600)

Jack's Knight (DEF/1000)

"Now Sparkman attack with lightning spark."

"Hold on I activate my trap Dark Spirit of the Silent, this will redirect Sparkman's attack to your Bubbleman!"

"HUH!!"

Zach:4000

Jaden:3400

"Not bad I'll end."

"Now it's my draw, I'll activate my spell the powerful Black Luster Ritual."

"Whoa you have that!"

"Yes it was my dads when I started he gave this card and I've used it since now I'll sacrifice my Queen's, King's, and Jack's Knight to ritual summon THE LEGENDARY BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER (ATK/3000 DEF/2500)!!!!"

In the Stands

"So he's finally played it." Akira said smiling

"Whoa that card is ultra rare to find." Syrus squeaked

"Yup that's Zach's trump card his ultimate warrior."

In the Box Office

"So that's the Black Luster Soldier."

"Yes Crowler, I didn't know Zach had that card."

"Chancellor do you think that Jaden will lose." Crowler said smiling he would love it if Jaden lost

"It looks like it Crowler."

Back to the duel

"Now I'll equip my soldier with the spell Black Pendant, this increases his attack by 500."

Black Luster Soldier (ATK/3000-3500)

"Now attack his Sparkman with Black Chaos Blade!!!"

Zach:4000

Jaden:1900

"Now that was a shot, wow man your good you haven't lost a single point."

"You're not bad yourself Jaden."

"Now it's my go so here goes something."

"I'll active my Polymerization fusing my Burstinatrix with my Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK/2100 DEF/1200), now I'll equip it with fusion weapon, now Flame Wingman gains 1500 attack points."

"Not to bad."

Flame Wingman(ATK/2100-3600)

"Flame Wingman attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

"Sorry Jaden I'll activate my Negate attack Trap card."

"Rats man thought I had you on that one."

"Well you would have if I hadn't had this."

One thing you could tell about Zach and Jaden they were both having fun and it was apparent that no one would give up on this they both brought there A-game and this duel was about to get hotter.

"Ok my draw, I'll activate my spell Reinforcement of the Army, thanks to this I can add one level 4 or lower warrior to my hand so I'll chose my Gearfried the Iron Knight and I'll summon him in attack mode (ATK/1800 DEF/1600), but that's not all I activate my spell Release Restraint!"

In the stands

"It's over now Jaden is done for." Ryu said as he sat down

"Wow he has all those warriors wow I'm impressed on that, not only that he is brilliant at strategizing." Bastion said with amazement on his face

"Yeah he doesn't rely to much on power and we gave his deck the nickname of Blitzkrieg Strike." Akira said

"Wow this duel is totally wicked." Chumley spoke up

Back to the duel

"With this I sacrifice my Iron Knight to summon my Gearfried the Sword Master in attack mode (ATK/2600 DEF/2200)."

"WHOA THIS IS SO COOL!" Jaden shouted to the top of his lungs "I'm staring down with two super rare cards."

"Jaden I've had a blast dueling you and I hope this lost for ya won't stop us being friends."

"Zach in my book your ok."

"Thanks dude but unfortunately I have to end this, I equip my Sword Master with my spell Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade, this adds 300 attack to my monster but now, my Sword Master's ability comes into play, when Gearfried is equipped with a card I can chose a monster and destroy it automatically, so that means your Flame Wingman is history."

Gearfried the Sword Master (ATK/2600-2900)

"NOW BLACK LUSTER END THIS BLACK CHAOS BLADE!!!!!!"

Zach:4000

Jaden:0

And with that the duel was over Zach had proven why he was North Academy's number one duelist and everyone was in shock that he beat Jaden, but Jaden wasn't upset in fact he was ecstatic over the duel and Zach wasn't bragging he had fun and that's what is was all about

Stands

"Wow we've got some top competition now don't we Alexis, Syrus." Bastion said he was really impressed with how the duel went

"Yes we do Bastion, yes we do." Alexis said very intrigued about the situation

Meanwhile off in the hallway Jen was planning something

"Enjoy this while it lasts Jaden and Zach but when all this over I'll be the queen of the duel ring." **she smiled a dark smile and laughed a dark and evil laugh**


	2. Ch 2:Cyber Dancer and The Fallen Angel

Chapter 2:The Cyber Dancer and The Fallen Angel

Zach's P.O.V

After my duel with Jaden we had to chose where we would stay so I chose the Slifer dorms, I mean yeah not the most expensive on the campus but hey one lives and learns, Akira and Ryu chose Ra dorms, and Jen well she and this guy named, I think it was Chazz Princeton, went together to the Obelisk dorms, if you ask me that Jen is kinda weird she didn't even congratulate me after my victory

"Hey Zach."

"Yeah what is it Jay."

"Where did you get all those warrior cards?" Jaden asked me

"Well it's a long story, I mostly got them from my dad he was a pro duelist and one of the best for the use of warriors, his nickname was "blitzkrieg" cause he used to be able to swarm his opponent."

"So that's where you get it from." Syrus said

"You got that right, he taught me everything I know and he also taught me to respect my cards."

"Wow man that's cool."

"Yeah, but after he retired he gave me his old Black Luster Soldier, but I gained another rare card after that." I added grinning Jaden and them were just waiting for me to tell them

"But that's info for when I duel." I said

"AHHHH." all three of the said at once but then that turned into laughter and with that we had a good time just random chit-chat.

Normal P.O.V

At the Ra dorm Bastion was showing Akira and Ryu where they would be staying and in there minds these were ok accommodations better than what they were used to at North Academy

"Hey Akira, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just looking at who I'll have to duel next."

"So who you got in mind I know that Jaden kid is tough, but I don't think Zach went full strength on him, you know what I mean."

"Yes I do Ryu." Akira said she had been amused with how Zach won his duel and she was even more amused with how Jaden put up a good fight and then she found her victim or opponent

"Ok you're scaring me with that smile, and when you get that look you've got something planned now who is you opponent."

"This Alexis Rhodes she looks like a good opponent, don't you think Ryu." the thing about Akira when she planned something and had that smile to her then you know something is going to happen

"Ok lets get some sleep." Ryu said as he got in his bed and Akira had to agree sleep would do one good.\

At the Obelisk dorm

"Thanks for showing me around Chazz and yes it was good to see you again." Jen said as she and Chazz got reacquainted. When Chazz was at North Academy he met Jen and they hit it off instantly and became good friends

"It's no problem Jen and I'm glad you decided to come here." he said and at the same time he was blushing it was apparent that he had a crush on Jen

"Well good night Jen." he said

"Good night Chazz." Jen said back she liked him but right now she needed rest luckily her class schedule wasn't with the others so that was a good except for one class, she was glad to get a way from Zach in her mind he was a idiot, but his dueling skills were impressive, but he's still an idiot she said in her mind

The Next day

"Wow this class is boring, what do you think Akira." Zach said as he was listening to Crowler and his lecture on how to use Field spells

"I agree." she said, this wasn't a boring class it's just Crowler was boring and a lousy duelist

"HEY YOU TWO PAY ATTENTION!!!" Crowler shouted at Akira and Zach

"Sorry teach, here is a suggestion make this class less boring." Zach remarked at this the whole class busted out laughing and Crowler's face went a deep (and I mean deep) shade of red, he was pissed

"ZACH DETETION TOMMORROW!!!."

"Ok and I'm sorry teach."

"That's better, now back to the lecture." he started, Zach had a look of complete victory

After Class

"Wow I never knew someone's face could get that red hahahahahaha." Zach laughed he was in a great mood since he mad Crowler so mad he couldn't see straight

"I know man that was the best class I have been ever in." Jaden said he too was laughing

"Zach I don't know if that was a good idea, I mean Crowler has been trying to get me and Jaden here expelled since the start of the year."

"Chill Sy, I don't see the big deal, tomorrow isn't going to be my first detention ever."

"It's true guys he got detention almost everyday at North Academy but he made up for it in his dueling talents." Ryu said, next thing that they saw was Jen walk past them

"Good job Zach, you made Crowler mad today and cause of you I didn't get all the info from his lecture jeez you need to grow up."

"Jeez Jen you need to lighten up, of anything you should be thanking me for making class a little bit interesting." Zach laughed

"No I shouldn't you a joke you know that."

"Hmmm but I more than make up for it in dueling talent, if you don't remember how I wiped the floor with ya." with that Jen stormed off

"Zach I don't think that you should have done that."

"Chill Ryu I know, but it was to much fun."

"You guys amuse me." Akira said "But I've got a duel to get ready for so see you round." and Akira headed to the Ra Dorms to get ready for her duel against Alexis

At the duel arena

"Where is Jen, she's going to miss Akira's duel and this should be a good one." Zach said almost in anticipation of this duel

"There she is, and she's with Chazz of all people." Ryu said, when Chazz was at North Academy Ryu really disliked him because one he was a rich snob that needed to be put in his place, Ryu was lucky that he got his hands on a few of the Armed Dragon cards before Chazz got them

"Chill man chill besides the duel is starting."

Duel floor

"Akira you know I'm not going to hold back."

"I don't expect you to Alexis."

"Good now lets start."

"DUEL!" they both shouted

Akira:4000

Alexis:4000

"I'll start."

"Go ahead Alexis."

"Ok I'll draw and summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode (ATK/1200 DEF/1600), then I'll place one face down and end my turn."

"My draw and place one card face down then summon my Fallen Angel Ukoback in defense mode (ATK/700 DEF/1000), then with that I'll end."

Stands

"Huh Fallen Angel what kind of monsters are those."

"Those are Akira's specialty monsters they are fairies with dark attributes, hence why they are called fallen angels."

"Ever since we can remember Akira has used those monsters."

Opposite end

"So I finally get to see her use those fallen angels, Akira is good but in the end she must go down like all the others." Jen said

Back to the duel

"My draw now I'll summon Blade Skater in attack mode (ATK/1400 DEF/1500), now attack her monster with Blade Strike."

"Not so fast I activate my trap Fallen Angel's Bewitchment, this works when one of my dark fairy monsters is targeted for an attack, it redirects your monster attack right to your Etoile Cyber

Akira:4000

Alexis:3800

"Good move now I'll activate my trap Call of the Haunted to bring back my Etoile Cyber and then I'll end."

"Ok my draw and I'll summon Zolga in attack mode (ATK/1700 DEF/1200), now attack her Etoile Cyber, Cloak of Darkness…"

"I activate my trap Doble Passé, now your attack becomes a direct attack to me but you also take damage to my Etoile Cyber's attack."

"Not bad, you now have me amused."

Alexis:2100

Akira:2800

Stands

"Wow I never thought she would get a hit on her but she did."

"Yeah I know what you mean Ryu, but apparently Alexis is tougher than we thought."

Stands opposite end

"Not to bad I'm going to have to keep my eyes on her, she may be a problem in the end for my plan."

Back to the duel

"Not to bad Alexis you have my full attention."

"Glad to hear it." Alexis said she hasn't had this much fun since her duel with Jaden

"Now I draw and I play Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to form my Cyber Blader (ATK/2100 DEF/800), now since you have two monsters cyber blades attack doubles

Cyber Blader (ATK/2100-4200)

"Whoa that is cool."

"Now Cyber Blader attack her Zolga with Hyper Blade Strike."

"Hold up I activate my Negate Attack trap card."

"Wow that saved you didn't it."

"Yup." Akira said she was giving that smile now you know that something was going on

"Now its my draw, now I'll activate my Card Destruction spell card, now when this is played we discard all of the cards in our hand, then draw until we hold the exact same number of cards we had."

"Ok what was the point."

"This I activate my own Call of the haunted to summon my Fallen Angel Superbia in attack mode (ATK/2900 DEF/2400), now when Superbia is special summoned I can special summon a fairy monster from my graveyard, now I'll summon my strongest monster Fallen Angel Desire in attack mode (ATK/3000 DEF/2800)

Stands

"Whoa Zach is this for real."

"Defiantly man only one person has stared down that card and won."

"Who was that."

"You're looking at him Jay."

"Ryu is that true?" Syrus squeaked

"Oh yeah, Zach here beat Akira to become number one at North Academy."

Back to the Duel

"Wow this is cool." Alexis said

"Sorry Lexis but your going down, but I did have fun."

"Good me too, lets be friends ok."

"You got it, now Fallen Angel Desire attack her Cyber Blader, Dark Fury Blast…

Akira:2800

Alexis:900

"Now Superbia end this Dark Angel Ring strike!"

Akira:2800

Alexis:0

"Well at least I put up a fight, good duel Akira."

"Right back at you, you're a great duelist and good luck in your future duels."

That's the way it should be two duelists leaving it all in the ring but Jen as soon as the went somewhere

"Interesting development but, when the time comes they will all bow to me ." she said as she laughed and smiled that same dark and eerie laugh.


End file.
